El Chavo
Summary El Chavo del Ocho is an eight-year-old orphan and the main character of the series. "Chavo" is a Mexican Spanish slang for "kid"; Chavo's real name is not known, but in some episodes he calls himself Chente, short for Vicente, after a friend who died in the orphan home in which he was abandoned. Generally Chavo is enthusiastic, creative and good-natured, but on the other hand he is also rather naïve and very gullible. He is not particularly bright (which Roberto Gómez Bolaños insinuated on the launch of the animated series may be a consequence of poor nutrition) and is remarkably clumsy, often hitting Quico, Don Ramón and Señor Barriga with balls, shoes, hammers, bricks, chairs and other objects. Chavo arrived at the neighborhood at the age of four and apparently lived in apartment #8 with an elderly woman (who is never seen, but is mentioned in the novel El diario de El Chavo del 8). After her death, Chavo spends most of his time inside an abandoned barrel that he calls his "secret hideout". He has a craving for ham tortas, a popular kind of sandwich in Mexico. Powers and Stats Tier: Mexican, otherwise 10-B Name: El Chavo, Chavez in the braziliandub Origin: El Chavo del 8 Gender: Male Age: 10, but played by a 40 year old man Classification: Human, comedian, bad luck embodiment Powers and Abilities: Human level attributes, can destroy sides with ease, trained in combat, can somehow not die after being hit by things that would will any man, can get away with almost anything, has the number "Pi" on his cry, Toon Force, can withstand long days starving Attack Potency: Sides level (can destroy sides without even trying), otherwise Human level (can knock out a full grown man with a single hit, tossed a small radio so hard that Quico swallowed it whole) Speed: Immeasurable (can disappear from the camera and pop out in other place without people noticing) Lifting Strength: Sides level (carries your destroyed sides all the time), otherwise Human level Striking Strength: Doesn't matter since he can knock out anyone with 3 punches, otherwise Human level Durability: Can't be put down level (takes hit that would KO or kill a man and gets up), otherwise Peak Human Stamina: Superhuman+ (survived a whole month without eating) Range: Melee, a few yards with his sligshot Intelligence: Dumb as a rock (can't read properly, can't count properly, "buys anything") Standard Equipment: His slingshot, a broom Notable Attacks/techniques: -"Ahora si te descalabro los chachetes": When he says this, shit gets real -Triple punch combo: Punches his opponent three times and knocks it out Weaknesses: Dumb as a rock, sometimes everything for food Others Notable Victories: Quico Notable Losses: Don Ramón, La Chilindrina, Ñoño 'Inconclusive Fights: ' Gallery Category:Characters Category:Live Action Characters Category:Funny Category:Tier 10 Category:Kids Category:Downplay Category:Downplayed Category:The Worst Character On This Wiki Category:Your daddy's worst nightmare Category:The worst thing on this Wiki Category:The worst ever Category:Just the worst Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Neutral Category:Neutral Characters ( As Pinkamena ) Category:Good Characters Category:Good Character Category:Complex Characters Category:Characters with complex actions and attitudes Category:Low Self-Esteem Category:Intolerant Bastard!